matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Forces SMG
* * * (alt-fire) |type = Primary |grade = |released = 13.0.0 |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1) |fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm) |capacity = 32 (max 320) (96 default) |mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |cost = *305 *255 (UP1) |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1) |firing_sound = }} The Secret Forces SMG is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It is a submachine gun with a 32-round magazine, steel recoil stock, reflex scope and a suppressor. Strategy It has high damage, high fire rate, slightly below-average capacity and high mobility. Tips *Try to fire in bursts, the weapon's accuracy DOES decrease (in a small increment) when spam firing. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *This should be used for close or medium engagements, due to the accuracy while firing. *Use this weapon against weakened targets. *Use this weapon as a last resort if all your weapons' are ammo dried. *Its high fire rate allows you to tear down enemy armor quickly. *It has a high mobility, so use this if you want to move around or jump everywhere. *If you are good enough you can use this weapon in long ranges. *Useful for stealth due to its "Silent" attribute. *Buy the gold skin, as it is able to intimidate and awe lower-level players, giving you a small advantage. *Switch to the "Armor Piercing" mode. However, you are to reload if you wish to do so. Counters *Area damage and/or one-shot weapons can easily finish off its users. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Engage the enemy from longer ranges for safer kill. *Circle around the enemy to avoid getting hit. *It has somewhat bad accuracy, so you can pick off its users with a close-range weapon. *If they know how to switch weapons, then they probably know better than you, so you should wish to avoid long-ranged fights against its users. *Be aware that if they have a grater aim, strafing is not the concern since they are skilled enough to hit you whilst conserving ammo, so hiding in hidden areas are recommended. Firing sound *Black Mamba's VS Uzi-Uzi *Advantages **Has high damage. **Has 32 rounds. **Has high reserve capacity, 15 times the capacity it can hold on use. **Fast fire rate. **Has 130 mobility. *Neutral **Skill is needed. *Disadvantages **None. Golden skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is based on the German Heckler & Koch MP7A1 submachine gun. **Unlike its real life counterpart which fires 950 rpm (almost 16 rps), it fires slightly slower, as it fires only at 720 rpm. *It looks like the spiritual successor of the Uzi-Uzi. *In the 14.3.0 update, it was given armor-piercing alt-fire rounds and at the same time had its accuracy greatly improved. *It now comes with a silencer and a scope (altogether the "Silent" attribute) in the 16.9.0 update. *Its initial price was slightly reduced in the 17.9.0 update. *It receives its redesign in the 19.4.0 update. At the same time, it became slightly more expensive. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Piercing Category:Event Set Category:Legendary